Avatāra
Avatāra (अवतार; "Descent", "Incarnation"), also referred as 'Avatars', are a race of divine beings that were once dead humans, but were brought back to life through the use of Shinryoku, which must be applied by a natural born Avatāra. Therefore, Avatars are unwillingly connected with their master, and if he would die, so would his Avatars. Avatars also use Zanpakutō, have a continues Shikai state, a Bankai, but also a third state they call Tenkai. They do not use Kidō, but instead, they use a variant of their own called Shinto. Overview While Shinigami are he personification of death, Avatāra are the personification of new life. While they have no common purpose, they mostly serve the natural born Avatar who has revived them. They can be seen by humans, as they were once humans themselves. Because the only known natural born Avatāra who is still alive is Kijinō, almost all Avatāra are now under his command. One exception is Masshiro Taiyou, who was made an Avatāra but was a half-Quincy, half-Shinigami before she died. She used up all her Spiritual Power before she died, making it possible to make her an Avatāra. *'Immortality:' Because they have already died before, Avatāra are immortal, retain their appearance from when they died, and cannot be killed by old age. The do however, can die from disease or grave injuries. *'Shinryoku:' Avatāra naturally posses divine energy, which was used to "revive" them. Although all posses the same amount at the beginning, they can develop their own, making also Avatars vary in strength. Avatāra do not need to sleep or eat like when they were humans, but, for some reason, they have to drink more then the average human. Another thing is that, unlike reiryoku, shinryoku is something that appears everywhere in nature and even in reiryoku. This allows advanced Avatāra to gather energy from their surroundings. :*'Shinto:' Similar to Kido, Avatāra can focus their divine energy into magic spells. It is said that these were invented by Tokijin. :*'Tenkai:' A technique unique to Avatāra, this allows to send pure shinryoku through their Zanpakutō. The base of this state is not power, but control. Natural Born Avatāra A natural born Avatāra is a rare phenomenon that has occurred only a few times in history. Natural born Avatāra are crated from the shinryoku in their surroundings when certain occasions meet. What these occasions are, is yet to be discovered. Natural born Avatāra are generally stronger then other Avatāra, although this also depends. The main power of natural born Avatāra, however, is to create other Avatāra from their own shinryoku. These Avatāra cannot be separated from the natural born, a they are a part of him, and are obliged to follow his orders, as he can kill them, but they cannot kill him, as that results in their own death. The first natural born and Avatāra in general was Tokijin, who was responsible for creating much of today's world and discovering much of the Avatāra's abilities. Natural born Avatāra can apparently also have descendants through unknown means, as that is the case with Tokijin and Masshiro Taiyou Known Natural Born Avatāra *Tokijin *Kijinō Known Avatars *Masshiro Taiyou *Sōshin *Kuro Fuchi